


[Podfic] Nome (or, Weren't You in Here Last Week?)

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cabinlock, Gen, Implied Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: In which Douglas has laryngitis, Martin has an evil twin (but not really), and Arthur gets to meet gnomes (but not really), James Bond (but not really), and the inside of the storage closet (really), all thanks to Martin's meddlesome half brothers, one of which is dead (but not really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nome (or, Weren't You in Here Last Week?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nome (or, Weren't You in Here Last Week?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470726) by [evansentranced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansentranced/pseuds/evansentranced). 



**Length** : 51min 30sec

**Listen to streaming audio** :

or

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Nome.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nome-or-weren%E2%80%99t-you-in-here-last-week) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
